10 momentos
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Como su nombre indica, 10 drabbles que no tienen una conexión entre si, basados en alguna frase o palabra al azar para contar un momento, una historia, en 500 o menos palabras. [Advertencias: personajes obviamente OoC][ Yaoi]


**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

Advertencia: Crack pairing :) Steven StonexDrew, bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

Serie de drabbles.

* * *

 _ **i. «It's okay to cry…»**_

Miro hacia el sillón donde se encontraba descansando Steven Stone. La habitación totalmente a oscuras le impedía ver la expresión que debía tener, haciendo que el silencio fuese terriblemente tenso, impidiéndole siquiera pensar en algo positivo por decir. Sin mas ideas en mente se acerco a paso vacilante al sillón que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Steven?-

Pregunto en un susurro mientras tomaba lugar al lado del mencionado que ni siquiera respondió al llamado y mucho menos contesto.

-¿Sabes?... En situaciones así, esta bien llorar.-

El de cabellos plateados no contesto, en su lugar inclino su cuerpo levemente para recargarse en Drew.

* * *

 _ **ii. «Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?»**_

Habia sido una propuesta en plan broma, pero como realmente él no sabia bromear todo lo que terminaba diciendo la gente lo interpretaba como si fuese verdad. Y aunque en un principio había pensado en aclarar la dichosa broma, la idea simplemente paso a segundo plano cuando Drew simplemente se alzo de hombros y le pregunto en cual casa quería que vieran la película.

Al final del día terminaron en su casa, con películas rentadas y palomitas. Tras casi tres horas viendo la televisión el primero en caer dormido había sido el adolescente, tal cual como Steven había dicho en broma.

La tranquilidad y lo curioso del momento le hizo sonreír, debería intentar bromear mas a menudo.

* * *

 _ **iii. «Well that's the second biggest news I've heard all day.»**_

-Bueno... ¡Esa es la segunda noticia mas importante que eh oído en todo el día!-

La felicidad en Wallace fue lo suficientemente desconcertante que Sapphire que no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿La segunda?- repitió curiosa mientras ladeaba el rostro- ¿Cual fue la primera?

El octavo líder de gimnasio busco en las bolsas de su pantalón ante la atenta mirada de Sapphire. Tras unos tensos minutos finalmente saco un sobre blanco con adornos morados y se lo cedió a la entrenadora.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto mientras le daba vueltas al sobre, descubriendo que el nombre de Wallace adornaba el frente en señal de que era dirigido a el.

-¡Una invitación de bodas!- volvió a exclamar con su felicidad impresa en cada palabra- ¡Steven se nos casa!¡Con Drew!

Sapphire no respondió, su mente literalmente quedo en blanco ante dicha noticia, olvidando incluso la razón por la cual había ido.

* * *

 _ **iv. «I thought you were dead!»**_

-¡Pensé que estabas muerto!- exclamo furioso el coordinador para proceder a pisar el pie derecho de él campeón de Hoenn- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco!?

Steven Stone se negó a contestar, en su lugar simplemente se quejo silenciosamente del dolor en su pie -en el fondo temeroso de decir algo que solo aumentase la ira del momento- Fue casi una hora el tiempo que se dedico a escuchar como Drew despotricaba en su contra sin compasión alguna, quedándose finalmente en silencio cuando comenzó a llorar.

Solo entonces, procedió a hablar.

* * *

 _ **v. «You're not as quiet as you think you are.»**_

Subió silenciosamente las escaleras que le llevarían directamente a la habitación que le correspondía en la liga pokemon. No pudo contener un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente puso un pie en el suelo de la habitación, había logrado pasar sin ser notado desde Sixto hasta Dracón.

-¿Sabes?- alzo rápidamente la vista e intento sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que no, no había pasado sin ser notado- Tu no eres tan silencioso como piensas.

Ahí, sentado en las escaleras que llevan al "All of fame" se encontraba Drew, quien tenia toda la pinta de haberlo estado esperando.

Debía practicar.

* * *

 _ **vi. «I won't let you get hurt.»**_

Le miro molesto a través de el holomisor, sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo dicho aparato contra la pared, rompiéndolo en el proceso y obviamente cortando la llamada. Miro los pedazos esparcidos por el suelo pertenecientes al aparato que acababa de destruir, apoyo su espalda contra la pared y lentamente se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

 _"-Steven Stone, eres un estúpido-"_ pensó con rabia contenida mientras recordaba la egoísta razón por la cual se acababa Steven no le había dicho nada sobre la situación.

 _"-No dejare que te hagan daño-"_ le había dicho con decisión y de un modo que solo le hizo enojar.

Que deseara protegerlo no significaba que debía dejarlo al margen de todo.

* * *

 _ **vii. «I can't stand seeing you like this.»**_

Drew avanzo con cuidado en la famosa "Cascada Meteoro" dirigiéndose hasta lo mas profundo del lugar, acabando con cuanto pokemon se le apareciese y no pudiera huir del combate. Finalmente llego a lo mas profundo de la cueva, ahí donde aguardaba el ex-campeón de Hoenn.

Decir que se cohibió cuando finalmente se encontró con el mayor, era poco, la fría mirada que se encontraba recibiendo en ese momento era mas que suficiente para hacerle temblar.

-Steven... No soporto verte así...-

Admitió sinceramente cuando se encontró a una distancia prudente de él mayor, mas que seguro que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna dejo una bolsa en el suelo.

-Te traigo mas suministros-

Especifico sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, no espero siquiera a que el mayor verificara lo que había en la bolsa cuando se dio la vuelta para irse.

No mentía cuando decía que no soportaba verlo así.

* * *

 _ **viii. «I'll take care of it.»**_

Steven intento no reírse ante la curiosa escena que tenia frente. A su lado, la mueca echa por Drew era mas que suficiente para darle a entender que él no iba a soportar aquella situación.

-No te preocupes- Steven miro de reojo al coordinar para asegurarse de que lo estuviera escuchando- Me haré cargo de ello.

El de cabellos verdes ni siquiera se digno a dirigirle la palabra.

Ahí, frente a ellos, se encontraba el joven Flygon perteneciente a Drew siendo obviamente hostigado por el Aerodactyl de Steven. ¿Lo positivo de la situación? Aerodactyl y Flygon no podían criar.

* * *

 _ **ix. «Trust me.»**_

Una palabra. Seis letras. Un simple pedido, con un tono de voz serio y prometedor.

 ** _-No-_**

Una palabra. Dos letras. La revelación de la confianza que ya no existe entre ellos.

Creer en él, a estas alturas, era imposible.

* * *

 _ **x. «Look! Firework!»**_

Las exclamaciones de la gente llenaron el lugar cuando se comenzó el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. La gente se amontono a su alrededor mientras buscaban un buen lugar donde pudiesen apreciar sin problema las luces en el cielo.

-Son hermosos-

Señalo Drew mientras miraba el cielo, admirando el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en el cielo, a su lado Steven Stone no respondió, su mirada en lugar de ver el cielo nocturno se encontraba fija en su compañero, principalmente en sus ojos, los cuales -a su parecer- brillaban aun mas tras la continua exposición de los diversos colores.

-Si, lo son...-

Respondió a pesar de que seguía sin alzar la mirada, para el era mas que suficiente ver el color reflejado en los ojos del menor.

Eso era, a su criterio, lo mas hermoso de la noche

* * *

.

.

¿Que les puedo decir?

Como intente explicar en el sumarry, las historias no llevan un orden entre si, ni tampoco explican donde ocurren, creo que al menos tres de ellos pasan en el gameverse, pero la mencion de Sapphire especifica que ocurre en el mangaverse.

En todo caso, dejare en su criterio cuando ocurre algo, pero si tienen alguna duda adelante, pregunten.

Finalmente, la pareja no tiene nombre porque creo que ah nadie en el mundo -mas que ami- se le ocurrio ponerlos juntos, soy unica en mi tipo.

:D nos leemos luego.

...

Bueno, si algo mas tengo que agregar es que, me parece curioso, que varios drabbles tiene un transfondo triste, a diferencia de él RileyxJun que suele ser miel sobre hojuelas... Mmmm...


End file.
